Lips of an Angel
by adpi24
Summary: GSR angst. Honey why are you calling me so late?


Lips of an Angel

Written by: Brianna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be taking the show in the direction it is going in.

Spoilers: Anything up to the season premiere is open game.

Authors Notes: I downloaded the song, "Lips from an Angel" by Hinder, on Tuesday from Itunes. I just fell in love with the song. Well today I was listening to it and I suddenly got inspired to write a fiction. This is very different from what I normally write. I am a diehard NSR fan, but this song just inspired me to write a GSR angst fiction.

FYI: This story takes place about two years in the future. I'm basing it off the fact that Grissom and Sara's secret relationship this season will eventually be made public and the shit will hit the fan (remember he is her supervisor). So this story will kind of tackle that and some other things. Hope you enjoy.

Edit: Thanks to lola laflaunda for catching my mistake of the name.

* * *

"I'll get it" Gil Grissom told his girlfriend, April.

April smiled from her spot on the couch and turned her attention back to the TV.

Grissom walked to the kitchen and picked up the portable phone.

"Hello"

"Grissom"

"Honey, why are you calling me so late" Grissom said, lowering his voice.

He heard crying on the other end, but no answer.

"Sara. Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?"

"It's Nick. Grissom I can barely hear you."

"Sorry, I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud"

"April's over isn't she?"

"Yes"

"I didn't mean to interrupt"

"Sara, it's okay, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's Nick"

"Yes, you said that already, what is wrong with Nick?"

Grissom heard Sara begin crying louder, "He left"

"What do you mean he left?"

"We got into a fight and he walked out. He left me."

"Sara, I'm sure once he cools down he'll come home"

"No he won't"

Grissom stood there and listened to Sara cry and begin to tell him what the argument was about. Apparently Nick planned a romantic night for the two of them and she had forgotten about it. When she got home, the candles were all burned down and the engagement ring Nick was going to give her that evening was sitting on the table, alone. Nick was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, in a tux, staring at the wall. Sara tells him that she tried to explain to Nick why she was late, but he didn't want to listen to her. She begged him to forgive her. She even begged him to ask her properly to marry him and to put the ring on her finger. Instead he left.

Grissom's heart tugged. He still cared very much for Sara. It had taken years for him to decide that she was in fact worth it. When they began their relationship two years prior, they had to keep it a secret. Their logic was that their personal lives was just that, personal. When in reality it was because of their jobs. He was her supervisor, he wanted to be with her but he didn't want to risk losing his job.

The team found out about the relationship 7 months into it. The shit hit the fan. Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Greg were beyond angry. Not that they had decided to pursue a relationship, but that they didn't trust them enough to say anything. It definitely fractured the unity of the team. The sheriff had threatened to fire them instantly, but he decided to play the martyr. He told the sheriff that he was the one who insisted on the relationship being kept secret and that he would be willing to be demoted or transfer to a different shift. He just didn't want Sara to be effected. After much negotiating the Sheriff finally agreed. He had to switch to dayshift, take a pay-cut and a month long unpaid suspension. Not that Sara wasn't also punished, she was, she was forced to take a two week unpaid suspension and a pay-cut.

They tried to remain friends after the relationship ended but it was tough. He couldn't be around her without thinking about what had happened between them. Even with them being on different shifts and him not being her direct supervisor anymore, she refused to get into another relationship with him. She had suffered the consequences and was burned by it. She was afraid to be burned again. For months he would go to bed, swearing he could hear her voice next to him in bed. She was an angel. His angel.

It got harder for him when he saw Nick and Sara grow closer. He knew they were friends before they started dating, but he had never been jealous or concerned of Nick stealing Sara's affections. Until now. 9 months after their relationship ended, Nick suddenly up and quit. It turned out they started developing feelings for one another, but again, because of how her relationship with him had turned out, she was scared. Nick had assured her that he was in it for the long haul and quit his job to prove it. He was willing to give up his passion, his job, for Sara.

Grissom was pulled back out of his thoughts when Sara suddenly said, "I dreamt of you last night"

"Then it's funny that you're calling me tonight because I've dreamt of you too"

"That is a coincidence. I dreamt of the first time we met. What about you?"

Grissom sighed, did he tell her the truth? That he always dreamt of her. He dreamt of their first time together. He dreamt of what their future might have been like. Does he scare her by telling her this? What about Alice?

"I dreamt of the time we did the pig experiment and you became a vegetarian."

He heard Sara laugh through her tears, he smiled at this.

He heard a door open through the phone and figured Nick was home.

He heard Sara say something but really couldn't make out the words, "hold on" she said.

She came back to the phone a few moments later.

"Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm not going to lie to him Grissom. He doesn't care. He knows we are friends."

"Oh"

"Does April know you're on the phone with me?" Sara shot back.

"No I don't think she has a clue."

He heard Sara sigh through the phone, "that's why we aren't in a relationship anymore."

"I guess we never really move on"

"Grissom, I have moved on. I think you should do the same thing too." Sara said and hung up the phone.

Grissom stared at the phone and hung it up.

He knew she was right.

He wasn't moving on.

Here he was in a relationship with April. He met her shortly after Nick and Sara began dating. He pursued her because she was so different than Sara. He was hoping that he could get over Sara by dating her. He put so much energy into maintaining the relationship that sometimes he forgot why he was still in it. He knew, deep down, that if something happened between Nick and Sara that caused them to break up, he would happily help pick of the broken pieces of Sara's heart.

Because Sara was his angel, it made it hard for him to want to be faithful to Alice, but he did.

But he wanted Sara back.

But he knew he would never have her.

Nick would.

Nick had come home to her. He knew that they would discuss what happened tonight. He knew that Nick would accept her apology.

He could see it in his mind now. Nick would pull her over to the couch. He would open the ring box and show her the exquisite ring he bought her and she would tear up. He would tell her how much she meant to him. How she had changed his life for the better and how he would do anything for her and would die for her. He would then say that he couldn't imagine his life without her by his side. He would then ask her to be his wife.

And she would say yes.

He also knew she would call to tell him, rather excitedly, that she and Nick were getting married.

Grissom got a glass of water and looked at the clock 11:45pm. He finished his water and put the glass on the counter for later.

The phone rings.

He looks at the caller id.

Sidle, Sara.

He sighs, "Hi honey, why are you calling so late?"

The end

* * *

_Lips of an Angel_

_By Hinder_

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

* * *

AN: I took a chance on what their punishment would be for dating each other. In reality they would probably lose their jobs (remember he is her supervisor, she is the subordinate), but I didn't want to fire them in the story, so hence the punishment I gave them. 


End file.
